


Ooby Dooby

by kazuno



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 80's, M/M, Yaoi, kazuno
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuno/pseuds/kazuno
Summary: Chanyeol estava muito bem, obrigado, tocando com sua banda e azarando garotas no fim de cada show, até sua atenção ser captada por Baekhyun, o cara metido a punk recém chegado na cidade.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	1. Rock My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hunniesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunniesgirl/gifts).



O som do contrabaixo de Kyungsoo soava junto ao estridente da guitarra pelo bar naquela noite, mesclando com a voz bonita do, também vocalista, Chanyeol, ao que a percussão da bateria de Junmyeon ditava o ritmo da música animada e dançante. Os Lackeys eram a banda de rockabilly mais conhecida da cidade, mesmo que a reputação deles não fosse a melhor.

Com os cabelos penteados para cima em topetes com gel e as roupas descoladas, os jovens adultos eram experts em quebrar o coração de todas — e todos — que passavam pelo seu caminho. Bons de lábia e verdadeiros cafajestes ao caírem fora antes do sol nascer.

O solo de guitarra trouxe toda a atenção para cima de Chanyeol, e ele sorriu com toda a pinta que tinha para cantar mais algumas linhas antes de encerrarem o show daquela noite. 

Agradeceu e as luzes do palco diminuíram. O Park até abriu uns botões da camisa que usava; era verão de 1985 e fazia calor. 

Depois de guardarem todas as coisas dentro do _Chevrolet 52_ , voltaram para dentro do bar, aproveitando aquele final de sexta feira para encher a cara e se dar bem com alguma garota.

A vida era boa.

E foi assim até ele aparecer.

Baekhyun, nome que só foi descobrir depois de um tempo, era novo na cidade e no bar, e seu estilo meio punk chamava atenção por onde passava. O cara vestia aquelas calças rasgadas e coturnos pesados, e a jaqueta de couro e moicano baixo lhe caíam deveras bem, entretanto o que chamou atenção de Chanyeol foi a forma como era encarado por Baekhyun em seus shows.

O punk sempre o observava com olhos lascivos enquanto tomava sua cerveja, e daquela vez não estava sendo diferente.

A noite havia acabado de cair e o show dos Lackeys tinha começado, colocando vários casais para dançar no espaço vazio do bar. Como de costume, desde que começou a frequentar o lugar, Baekhyun estava escorado no balcão onde serviam as bebidas com sua caneca de sempre cheia de cevada gelada, e acompanhava cada movimento que o vocalista fazia.

Chanyeol tocava sua guitarra e batia o pé no chão no ritmo, aproveitando para ajeitar o topete de forma galante quando Kyungsoo girou o contrabaixo e deu início ao seu solo animado. O Park sorria cafajeste, porque no fundo gostava de como Baekhyun o encarava. Nas primeiras vezes até ficou encabulado, mas agora se exibia ainda mais sempre que percebia o olhar cheio de segundas intenções sobre si. 

Quando o show chegou ao fim, Chanyeol guardou a guitarra na case de madeira e pediu para Kyungsoo se encarregar de guardar no carro. O amigo e companheiro de banda lhe sorriu faceiro, desviando o olhar em direção ao bar justamente onde o novato estava. O Park até deu de ombros, mas a expressão cafajeste não deixava dúvidas de que o baixista estava mais do que certo. Chanyeol estava se preparando para o bote.

Com um andar malandro, o Park se aproximou e escorou no balcão do bar. Baekhyun tinha um sorrisinho no rosto, olhando de relance para o recém chegado, entretanto não parou de beber sua cerveja, permanecendo com a caneca próxima aos lábios.

— A de sempre, amigão — Chanyeol pediu para Jongdae, o sobrinho do dono, que estava trabalhando ali para levantar uma grana para a faculdade.

— É pra já — respondeu, sorrindo grande. — Show de hoje foi incrível! — o mais novo disse, arrastando uma caneca enorme de cerveja para o vocalista. Chanyeol sorriu convencido, aproveitando para dar uma bela conferida em Baekhyun, que fingia nem notar.

— Sempre é, meu caro — gabou-se e enfim se virou para o punk, dando um gole generoso na cevada. — Você é novo aqui — disse, e o outro finalmente se dignou a olhá-lo. Chanyeol tentou seu melhor sorriso, aquele que fazia as garotas se derreterem, mas Baekhyun apenas riu, como se achasse graça. — Posso te mostrar a cidade, se quiser — ainda tentou no mesmo tom galante, mas franziu o cenho por ser ignorado novamente.

Baekhyun por sua vez apenas entornou todo o restante de sua bebida em goles generosos, virando-se e batendo a caneca de vidro ali e limpando a boca com a manga da jaqueta de couro surrada. Chanyeol não entendeu muito bem, mas o punk lhe sorriu e o encarou de cima a baixo antes de estender uma nota para Jongdae e sair, indo para fora do bar.

Tudo o que o vocalista ouviu após isso foi um coro de risadas, revirando os olhos quando Kyungsoo e Junmyeon se colocaram, um de cada lado, no balcão, aceitando a cerveja que Jongdae os entregou.

— Parece que Park Chanyeol, O Garanhão, foi rejeitado — Kyungsoo pontuou, e o baterista caiu na gargalhada junto de Jongdae, que escutava a conversa enquanto secava uns copos.

— Calem a boca — murmurou emburrado, encarando a espuma da cerveja. — Não fui rejeitado. — os amigos riram mais ainda e Chanyeol fez uma careta, entornando o líquido de uma vez e pedindo para que Jongdae enchesse-a mais uma vez.

— Vai com calma, Park. Tudo bem ser rejeitado — riu. — Nunca passei por isso, mas dizem que é bem comum. — Kyungsoo caiu na gargalhada, e Junmyeon estendeu a mão, onde bateu com a sua. Chanyeol revirou os olhos, odiando como os amigos estavam tirando com a sua cara por causa do fora.

— Tsc, vocês são uns imbecis. Devia ir sozinho e deixar voltarem para casa andando — grunhiu e na mesma hora os dois pararam de rir e ficaram em silêncio. — Ainda vou fazer esse cara ajoelhar pra mim, vocês vão ver.

Como uma promessa, Chanyeol esperou pelos dias seguintes, fazendo questão de se exibir ainda mais, olhando descaradamente para o punk cada uma das vezes. Baekhyun sorria com o descaramento, devolvendo os olhares na mesma intensidade. 

O Park estava confiante aquela noite, por isso quando foi para o bar, ajeitou o cabelo com a palma da mão, certificando-se de que não havia nenhum fio fora do lugar. Sorriu grande para Baekhyun, que apenas o observava com a sobrancelha arqueada entre um gole e outro.

— E então, o que achou do show de hoje? — perguntou com a expressão convencida, mas Baekhyun apenas riu e estendeu o dinheiro do que havia gastado para Jongdae. Como de costume mediu Chanyeol com o olhar e saiu.

— Sem sorte hoje também? — Junmyeon foi logo perguntando risonho e o Park apenas continuou olhando para a porta do estabelecimento. Nem sabia mais quantas vezes a mesma coisa havia acontecido no último mês.

— Junma, esse punk nunca vai dar moral pro Park, ainda não percebeu isso? — Kyungsoo disse em tom debochado, irritando ainda mais o amigo.

Chanyeol grunhiu e bateu a caneca na mesa, se levantando. Os companheiros de banda apenas encaravam a cena, assistindo o Park seguindo o mesmo caminho que Baekhyun havia seguido momentos antes. Queria muito calar a boca dos dois idiotas, mesmo que não estivesse confiante de que conseguiria algo com aquele punk difícil.

Olhou para os dois lados da rua, não vendo nem mesmo sinal de Baekhyun, o que lhe frustrou um pouco. Estalou a língua e ajeitou o cabelo naquela mania difícil de perder.

— Seu ego não coube lá dentro então veio aqui pra fora? — se virou imediatamente, encontrando o punk encostado na parede do beco, fumando um cigarro. Chanyeol até se empertigou todo, arrancando uma risada de Baekhyun. — Ou... estava me procurando? — perguntou com aquele tom malicioso.

Chanyeol se aproximou, estando frente a frente com o outro e sorrindo faceiro. Baekhyun queria muito saber até onde o roqueiro iria.

— E se eu estivesse? — tentou dar mais um passo para perto, mas o punk soprou a fumaça do cigarro em seu rosto em um aviso. Chanyeol sorriu e permaneceu onde estava, entendo os limites impostos.

— Se você estivesse... — entretanto, surpreendendo o maior, Baekhyun o puxou para perto, colando os corpos e encarando Chanyeol. — Talvez a gente pudesse tornar essa noite mais interessante — disse, dando uma última tragada no tabaco e jogando a bituca de qualquer jeito no chão. Chanyeol estava um tanto quanto surpreso, no melhor sentido da palavra, quando sentiu uma mão apalpar-lhe por cima da calça. — O que acha?

Era incrível como aquele cara conseguia dizer isso de forma tranquila e expressão inocente enquanto fazia algo tão pervertido. Chanyeol arfou, rindo, mas se calou quando foi puxado para mais perto, finalmente sentindo a textura dos lábios de Baekhyun. E, céus!, era bom demais beijar aquela boca. A língua atrevida do punk logo se mostrou em meio ao ósculo, dando em Chanyeol ganas de continuar com aquilo em outro lugar.

— Vem comigo — pediu entre ofegos. Baekhyun ainda mordeu-lhe o lábio antes de se afastar e seguir para fora do beco. Chanyeol achou que novamente estava sendo deixado para trás, mas quando o punk se voltou para si e sorriu, ele soube que a noite não estava terminando ali.

— Tá esperando o quê? — e, de fato, só estava começando.

**[...]**

— Como é que é essa história, Park? — Kyungsoo perguntava em meio à gargalhadas engasgadas sendo acompanhado por Junmyeon.

Os três estavam em uma das mesas do bar, aproveitando que naquela segunda-feira o lugar estava quase vazio e não se apresentariam aquela noite. Chanyeol tinha a expressão chateada enquanto contava para os amigos sobre a noite incrível que teve com Baekhyun.

O motivo da chateação do Park? Simples, quando acordou na madrugada, percebeu que estava sozinho na cama. Baekhyun havia partido muito antes do nascer do sol, fazendo com que Chanyeol se sentisse usado.

— Parem de rir — ordenou, ficando irritado com as risadas intermináveis dos inúteis que chamava de amigos.

— Sabe o que é mais engraçado? — o Kim começou e Chanyeol apenas esperou pelo deboche que não demorou a vir. — Isso é exatamente o que você faz com as garotas — riu. — Como é a sensação, Park?

— Péssima. — os amigos gargalharam, mas Chanyeol não via graça naquilo. Nem nos amigos, nem na situação em si. Era realmente uma sensação péssima.

— Da próxima vez, espera ele dormir primeiro.

— É... quem sabe? — Chanyeol murmurou, não muito certo de que haveria uma próxima vez, e tomou o restante da cerveja.

Nos dias seguintes de show, o Park até tentou permanecer animado, mas era meio impossível quando se sentia tão para baixo.

Ia completar uma semana desde o acontecido com Baekhyun e desde aquele dia, o punk nunca mais havia dado as caras no bar. Não que Chanyeol estivesse esperando um pedido de casamento, mas imaginou que continuaria o vendo regularmente e, quem sabe?, flertando com ele no meio de cada música.

O vocalista seguia o ritmo daquela canção, quase ficando mudo quando abriu os olhos e viu o cara que não deixava seus pensamentos ali, no mesmo lugar de sempre, o encarando. Quando percebeu que fora notado, deu um sorrisinho debochado, continuando a tomar sua cerveja com a calmaria rotineira.

Então era assim? Enquanto Chanyeol estava todo pensativo pelos cantos, Baekhyun agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Parecia que eles nem haviam dormido juntos.

Quando a última música acabou, o Park correu para onde o punk estava. Baekhyun por sua vez apenas lhe ofereceu um sorrisinho e Chanyeol quis morrer por isso. Seu orgulho foi ferido quando acordou sozinho aquele dia, e para si era absurdo o outro agir com naturalidade.

— O que foi, Park? Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara? — questionou ácido, mais interessado no movimento do bar que em dar sua atenção ao guitarrista.

— Você sumiu! — apontou como se fosse um pecado, ganhando um revirar de olhos do outro. Baekhyun repetiu o mesmo processo costumeiro de virar a cerveja em um último gole e pagar, entretanto olhou para Chanyeol e o chamou com um acenar de cabeça.

Quando estava do lado de fora, mesmo beco onde encontrou Baekhyun aquele dia, o punk acendeu um cigarro oferecendo ao guitarrista, que negou. Ele tragou pacientemente, achando graça em como o músico estava irritado. Soltou a fumaça e sorriu.

— Você tá bravinho assim porque sentiu a minha falta? — desdenhou, mas Chanyeol negou — mesmo que no fundo, bem no fundo, talvez fosse verdade.

— Você podia ter deixado pelo menos seu telefone. — foi a vez de Baekhyun rir mais alto.

— Eu não tenho, e mesmo se tivesse, não teria porquê dá-lo a você, Park — disse venenoso e emputecendo Chanyeol, mesmo que o maior não entendesse o motivo de estar tão chateado. — Afinal, foi só uma foda casual. — Baekhyun se aproximou e fez um carinho na bochecha alheia. — Ou vai me dizer que você se apaixonou? — Chanyeol se livrou do toque.

— Não viajava. — Baekhyun riu, entretanto se aproximou mais, passando os braços pelo pescoço do maior e beijando-lhe de surpresa. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão divertida.

— Que tal você esquecer isso e a gente repetir o daquele dia? — Chanyeol bem que quis negar e fazer com que aquele cara sentisse na pele como era ser rejeitado, mas quando olhava para aquela boquinha não conseguia pensar direito. Quando deu por si, já estavam sem roupas na cama bagunçada de seu pequeno apartamento.

Chanyeol beijou cada uma das tatuagens espalhadas pelo corpo do punk, assim como as cicatrizes — que não eram poucas. Quando chegou na virilha, teve o prazer de ouvir os gemidos manhosos de Baekhyun, que o arrepiaram da cabeça aos pés. 

Era engraçado, já que ele prometeu que faria Baekhyun se ajoelhar para si, quando na verdade era ele que estava prestes a engasgar no punk. 

Abocanhou a cabeça do pau que pulsava, tendo os cabelos bagunçados e agarrados pelo menor. Chupou somente a glande para depois relaxar a garganta e acomodá-lo por completo, adorando ouvir todos os ofegos e grunhidos alheios. Ali, em sua cama, Baekhyun parecia muito diferente do punk problemático que se mostrava quando o via no bar entre uma música e outra.

Chanyeol continuou chupando o pau de Baekhyun até sentir o corpo do outro vibrando, então parou. O outro o encarou com uma expressão brava, mas logo anuviou com o beijo que trocaram. 

O Byun foi mais esperto e rápido ao pegar o tubo de lubrificante em cima do criado mudo e girar os corpos no colchão, ficando por cima. Chanyeol então se apossou das coxas fartas, subindo para a cintura e indo com as mãos ainda mais para cima, onde massageou os mamilos eriçados com os polegares. Baekhyun gemeu fraquinho, sorrindo enquanto olhava para o maior. 

Naquele momento, com o punk de rosto suado e corado sorrindo para si, Chanyeol sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. E mais outra e outra. Quando o outro se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo, então, ficou ainda mais preocupado sobre aquele batucar em seu peito. 

Entretanto, seus pensamentos mudaram de órbita quando se viu preenchendo o interior quente de Baekhyun — ele havia se preparado sozinho, e estava sentando em si devagar. Não esperou que o próprio corpo se acostumasse com a invasão, passando a quicar no pau de Chanyeol em busca de mais e mais prazer. 

Baekhyun arfava sempre que tinha todo o comprimento do Park dentro de si, e isso estava deixando-o louco. Sentia as pernas doerem, então quando Chanyeol sentou na cama e o abraçou, voltando a meter fundo, ele não reclamou, apenas se deixou levar naquele contato até jorrar de prazer, sofrendo espasmos pós orgasmo enquanto o maior o preenchia de porra.

Ficaram naquela mesma posição ofegantes e tentando recuperar o fôlego. O Park fez um carinho nos cabelos alheios. De início o punk ficou tenso, mas acabou aceitando o cafuné de bom grado. 

— Vou dormir se você continuar — disse risonho, a voz já saindo um tanto quebradiça. 

— Pode dormir, eu cuido de você. — Baekhyun se afastou do abraço e encarou Chanyeol com seriedade, fazendo-o se arrepender de cada palavra dita.

— Chanyeol, eu não tenho interesse nenhum em me amarrar em alguém. Sou livre, sabe?, então não faz isso, ou vai acabar se machucando. — Chanyeol suspirou derrotado.

— Eu sei que você é livre e não quer nada sério. Também sou assim, mas… — não soube exatamente como completar aquela frase, mas Baekhyun pareceu entender, já que deu uma risadinha.

— Ficou emocionado, é? — brincou para quebrar o clima tenso que se instalou de repente. — Nunca tinha acordado sozinho na cama? — Chanyeol acabou sorrindo sem graça, acabando por concordar.

— Sempre saí antes do sol nascer. Nunca imaginei que um dia pudesse acontecer comigo. — Baekhyun riu ao ouvir aquilo, e se aproximou, como se fosse beijar o maior.

— Parece que o mundo dá voltas, não é? — e então diminuiu a distância, calando qualquer possibilidade de resposta alheia.

A segunda rodada consumiu todas as energias de Chanyeol e Baekhyun, que acabaram caindo no sono juntos. Porém, ao abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte, a mesma cena de dias atrás se repetiu e o Park sentiu o peito pesar por ser deixado sozinho no meio da madrugada.

**[...]**

O líder dos Lackeys andava quieto demais e isso estava começando a preocupar os outros membros da banda. Kyungsoo queria muito perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas Junmyeon o impediu, dizendo que Chanyeol parecia querer um tempo sozinho. 

Era início de tarde e estavam no bar fechado ensaiando, quando Chanyeol passou a dedilhar acordes que os outros dois ainda não conheciam. 

— Isso é uma música nova? — Kyungsoo perguntou ao que tentava incluir o som do contrabaixo naquela melodia. 

Chanyeol sorriu e assentiu, parando o que fazia para mostrar a letra escrita em uma folha qualquer. O Do arregalou os olhos e Junmyeon deixou a bateria com pressa para saber do que se tratava. Quando notou o que aquilo significava, encarou o baixista naquela conversa muda pelo olhar.

— Isso… — o Kim tentou começar, vendo Chanyeol dedilhar as cordas da guitarra sem dar muita bola.

— Você tá apaixonado pelo punk, né? — Kyungsoo foi direto, e o guitarrista até se perguntou — pela milésima vez desde que acordou sozinho na cama pela segunda vez — se era realmente paixão aquilo que sentia por Baekhyun. Não respondeu. 

Junmyeon e o Do trocaram mais um olhar, ligeiramente preocupados. Não estavam acostumados com Chanyeol amando alguém — ele sempre foi um cara em busca de diversão e casos de uma só noite, por isso era tão estranho ver o amigo nutrindo sentimentos por alguém. Entretanto, ainda eram melhores amigos, e melhores amigos apoiam uns aos outros. 

Kyungsoo passou os olhos pela folha mais uma vez, estalando a língua com uma pontinha de irritação. Se aquilo era o que acontecia quando o Park estava inspirado, não reclamaria se ele se apaixonasse mais vezes. 

— _Rock my heart_ , huh? — disse entregando a letra nas mãos do baterista e já pegando e dedilhando no contrabaixo de maneira animada e ritmada. Chanyeol acabou sorrindo, e Junmyeon deu de ombros. 

— É… parece que não vai ter jeito — disse o Kim já de volta na bateria. — Vamos ter que balançar o coração daquele punk anarquista. — e com o bater das baquetas o baterista deu início à batida ritmada, logo tendo Kyungsoo e Chanyeol o acompanhando.

Chanyeol realmente tinha sorte de ter os melhores amigos do mundo inteiro. 

**[...]**

Os Lackeys estavam ajeitando os últimos detalhes para o show daquela noite. Jongdae acompanhava tudo de perto, aproveitando que o bar ainda estava fechado para ouvir a banda preferida de pertinho. O Kim sabia todas as músicas que eles tocavam de cor, e havia gravado o repertório em sua mente, de forma que às vezes acabava cantarolando alguma das canções sem nem perceber.

Kyungsoo sorriu para o mais novo, se exibindo ao girar o contrabaixo pesado no próprio eixo. O Do não podia ver uma platéia que já queria se mostrar; um verdadeiro exibido, como Junmyeon acusava sempre — como se o baterista fizesse muito diferente quando os holofotes estavam em si.

Eram um trio de exibicionistas que adoravam uma atençãozinha, e nem podiam negar.

Entretanto, ultimamente Chanyeol estava mais concentrado em escrever músicas e tocar sua guitarra pelos cantos. Nem conversar tanto, o cara estava conversando, e olha que o Park sempre foi o mais tagarela dos três. 

Apaixonar-se era uma coisa de doido, mesmo.

O bar abriu e Jongdae foi para detrás do balcão, logo os clientes começariam a chegar e precisava estar pronto para atendê-los.

Chanyeol se colocou à frente e testou o microfone antes de oferecer seu melhor sorriso para cada um dos que estavam ali presentes.

— Boa noite, somos os Lackeys e vamos tocar um pouco do bom e velho _rock n’ roll_ para vocês hoje. — e com o solo do início de _Johnny B. Goode_ , a banda deu abertura ao show.

Alguns casais já dançavam, enquanto outros apenas preferiam continuar assistindo a apresentação enquanto tomavam uma cerveja. 

De _Chuck Berry_ foram para _Elvis Presley,_ passando por _Johnny Burnette_ e _Sonny Fisher_ , até animarem ainda mais a casa com _Roy Orbison_ e _Gene Vincent_. 

Tocavam o refrão _Ooby Dooby_ quando Baekhyun apareceu. Trajando suas costumeiras calça rasgada e jaqueta de couro, o cabelo naquela noite estava de pé no moicano alto, e as pontas pintadas em azul e vermelho. Chanyeol precisou respirar fundo em meio aquele solo de guitarra para não se perder, porque o punk estava ainda mais lindo naquela noite.

Como de costume, ele sentou junto ao bar, pegou uma cerveja e passou a assistir a banda. Sorriu para Chanyeol naquela cumplicitade que apenas os dois entendiam, e o Park decidiu que era hora de colocar para fora aquilo que o perturbava tanto nos últimos dias.

Olhou depressa para os amigos e eles assentiram, dando o tom da melodia que Chanyeol buscou tanto no fundo de seu coração. 

Era uma música animada, afinal eram uma banda de rockabilly e o ritmo dançante os acompanharia até o fim, entretanto a letra era um tantinho triste; naquela dorzinha de sentimento não correspondido.

_**“Oh, why did you leave me?** _

_"Oh, por que você me deixou?_

_**Hey, where did you go in the middle of the night?** _

_Ei, aonde você foi no meio da noite?_

_**Please, stay honey** _

_Por favor, fique querido_

_**‘Cause you rocked my world and you rock my heart too”** _

_Porque você abalou o meu mundo e também agita meu coração"_

Quando Chanyeol abriu os olhos, viu que Baekhyun estava estático, completamente sem reação. O vocalista continuou cantando, para o desespero do punk. Seria mentira se dissesse que não havia ficado mexido com a música, afinal era claramente uma declaração para si.

Acabou engolindo em seco, levantando de supetão e saindo, porque precisava tomar um ar e fumar um cigarro. Ao menos ouvira a música toda, e isso deixou Chanyeol satisfeito. 

Entretanto não completamente.

Por isso, o Park não demorou em pular do palco, indo até o bar e entregando a guitarra nas mãos de Jongdae. Ele não ligou se todos estavam olhando para si, precisava ir atrás daquele cara.

— Bota pra quebrar, Dae. — o Kim apenas o encarava sem entender direito, segurando com cuidado a _Gretsch_ laranja. Olhou para o palco onde os outros integrantes da banda sorriam para si, e quando Kyungsoo o chamou com um aceno, Jongdae não demorou para correr até lá e dar continuidade no show no lugar de Chanyeol.

Felizmente as aulas de música que fizera valeriam de alguma coisa.

O Park correu e chegou ao lado de fora do bar em questão de segundos, encontrando o punk andando de um lado para o outro em frente ao beco. Quando Baekhyun viu Chanyeol, parou, não sabendo o que dizer.

— Olha Park… eu- — até tentou dizer, mas o vocalista o interrompeu.

— Baekhyun — começou. — Eu meio que disse que não ia me iludir, mas não consegui — acabou dando um sorrisinho culpado. — Você mexeu com a minha cabeça, mesmo não se esforçando pra isso. — Chanyeol estava com o coração batendo mais depressa que os próprios solos de guitarra. Andou alguns passos até estar bem próximo ao punk. — E tudo bem se você me dispensar, sei que você não sente nada por mim. — e foi a vez de Baekhyun soltar um riso sem graça.

— Não fala aquilo que você não sabe — respirou fundo, tomando coragem para encarar o Park de frente. — Que merda, Chanyeol! Você não pode fazer essas coisas, atinge meu ponto fraco, que saco! — grunhiu, arrancando um sorriso divertido do outro antes de puxá-lo para perto e beijá-lo com raiva. — Eu duvido você me aguentar uma semana, otário.

Chanyeol sorriu, dessa vez ele mesmo roubando um beijo. 

— Você quer apostar? — e com sorrisos sinceros, os dois se beijaram mais uma vez, selando aquele acordo silencioso de ficarem juntos, finalmente.

Trocaram mais alguns beijos até voltarem para dentro, onde a voz potente de Jongdae ecoava pelo lugar. Foram até onde os outros casais que dançavam e se uniram a eles. Os amigos encaravam a cena satisfeitos, enquanto Baekhyun e Chanyeol agitavam seus corpos e corações.

Agora, juntos.


	2. the open door

O corpo doeu por inteiro quando se espreguiçou naquela manhã. Precisava mesmo arranjar um emprego e parar de dormir em hotéis meia boca; aqueles lugares eram uma pocilga, e tinham colchões tão finos que sentia cada uma das madeiras velhas do estribo. Era o preço a se pagar por abandonar sua vida na antiga cidade como um maldito fugitivo. 

Baekhyun sempre foi um cara de sangue quente, o que o levou a entrar em inúmeras brigas — e ganhar muitas cicatrizes — mesmo que não fosse o alvo principal. O punk era expert em se meter onde não fora chamado, e justamente por ser assim que precisou se mudar. 

Estava jurado de morte por uma bobagem, mas não ousaria pagar para ver daquela vez. 

Aconteceu numa noite, em um bar. Baekhyun bebia sua cerveja, já um pouco alterado por conta de todo o álcool que havia ingerido antes de aparecer por ali, quando o cara que estava saindo iniciou uma discussão acalorada com um dos homens mais perigosos da cidade. Youngguk era o líder de uma gangue perigosa, e nem mesmo Baekhyun ousava se meter com ele quando aquele cara estava no bar. Entretanto, Sehun parecia não pensar da mesma forma que si. Sabia que aquilo não daria certo. 

O Byun não sabe dizer quando, mas só se deu conta do tamanho da confusão no momento em que Yongguk o jogou com força contra a mesa de sinuca, tirou uma faca do cós da calça e apontou para si. 

— Se eu te ver de novo por aqui você tá morto, punk de merda! — Os olhos do gangster estavam sérios em cada uma daquelas palavras, e Baekhyun soube que precisava juntar suas coisas o mais depressa possível e sumir dali. 

A ideia era apenas passar uns meses fora, mas Sehun conseguiu piorar ainda mais a situação quando estavam às sós na kitnet do mais velho. 

— Porra, que cara chato! — Sehun reclamava se jogando no sofá, sem ao menos tirar os coturnos que pisaram no vômito alheio a noite inteira, enquanto bebia uma vodka barata direto da garrafa. Era como se ele não quisesse ficar sóbrio nunca, e aquilo irritou Baekhyun que já tinha problemas demais. — Como vamos fazer com a banda? Os caras vão me encher o saco. — No mesmo instante o mais velho encarou Sehun, franzindo o cenho em descrença. Até mesmo riu sem real humor. — O quê? — O mais novo o encarava de volta com os olhos pequenos, resultado da embriaguez. Era o cúmulo.

— Vai se foder, Sehun. Eu tô jurado de morte por sua causa, e você preocupado com os caras que vão te encher o saco? Vai se foder! — o outro punk piscou um tanto surpreso, mas não disse mais nada, e aquilo irritou ainda mais Baekhyun que já estava praticamente sóbrio. — Você é mesmo um moleque, não sei onde eu tava na cabeça… — disse reticente, e Sehun não entendeu o significado de nenhuma daquelas palavras, por isso deu de ombros. — Vai embora — Baekhyun ordenou e o Oh agora tinha as sobrancelhas juntas num vinco confuso. O mais velho fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — Tenho que pensar, se manda. 

— Você tá muito estressado, cara — Sehun disse, já de pé e andando, meio cambaleante, até onde o outro punk estava com sua melhor expressão de poucos amigos. O mais novo sorriu de lado, segurando na cintura alheia. — Acho que tá precisando de um trato… — murmurou contra o ouvido do Byun, que o empurrou sem paciência. — Qual é, Baek?! Que saco! — Sehun bradou irritado, fazendo com que o mais velho grudasse em sua jaqueta, apertando a gola e o trazendo bem próximo de seus olhos repletos de cólera.

Entretanto, Baekhyun apenas o arrastou para a porta, abrindo-a com uma só mão e jogando com força desmedida o bêbado para fora. Sehun o encarava com os olhos arregalados em choque. 

— Some da minha vista! — disse repleto de raiva, batendo a porta às suas costas e respirando fundo.

Agora, Baekhyun tinha outras coisas mais importantes para pensar e se preocupar. Maldito fosse Oh Sehun e sua falta de noção.

[◈]

A solução para seu problema estava na cidade vizinha. Baekhyun decidiu que ficar naquele hotel barato era melhor que dormir na rua, por isso não reclamava tanto. Teve mesmo de partir às pressas, levando consigo apenas as poucas economias que tinha e um maço de cigarros. 

Com muita sorte conseguiu um trampo numa loja de discos, o que lhe ajudou demais, já que a cerveja de todos os dias não se pagaria sozinha. 

Naquele dia em específico não queria beber no estacionamento da loja de conveniências, estava afim de uma gelada de verdade, num banco de bar de verdade. Talvez encontrasse até um que tocasse um som daora. 

— Kris, qual o bar que o pessoal cola, aqui? — perguntou para o dono, que bebia uma cerveja encostado no balcão. 

O cara era um chinês alto, ex-baterista de banda que se achava velho demais para continuar nessa vida de palco. Ele era legal, e Baekhyun tinha uma ótima relação de patrão e funcionário com ele; poderia dizer que eram até mesmo amigos.

— Ah, tem o bar do Kim… Fica a umas cinco quadras daqui. — O chinês já tinha os olhos cansados quando respondeu oferecendo o restante da cerveja para Baekhyun, que aceitou. — Pode fechar a loja mais cedo hoje, tô indo pra casa — avisou e foi caminhando para fora do estabelecimento. — À direita, garoto. 

Baekhyun ficou mais algumas horas, atendeu alguns clientes antes de terminar o expediente e trancar a loja. Até pensou em passar no hotel, mas decidiu que precisava mais de uma cerveja gelada que de um banho, então acendeu um cigarro e foi caminhando na direção indicada por Kris.

O punk seguia calmo, uma das mãos no bolso da calça enquanto o pensamento estava longe. Quando pensava que estava vivendo naquela nova cidade por culpa da imaturidade de seu antigo caso sentia vontade de rir, tamanha incredulidade pela estupidez. Era engraçado, sim. Trágico e ridículo, também. 

Entretanto, tudo sumiu da mente inquieta quando avistou um letreiro grande e luminoso com o nome  _ Kim _ . Uma música era possível ser ouvida até mesmo de fora e, pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado, Baekhyun sorriu verdadeiramente. 

Aquela era sua redenção. 

Adentrou o local e foi recebido com o clima aconchegante e uma voz melodiosa entoando  _ Blue Suede Shoes _ naquele ritmo animado. Até mesmo seu coração bateu um tantinho mais rápido quando sentou-se junto ao bar e a loira suando foi posta à sua frente. 

Definitivamente era tudo o que precisava naquele início de noite. Música boa e breja gelada. Baekhyun não poderia estar mais feliz. 

Entornou a caneca, pedindo mais uma ao garoto que trabalhava ali. Ele era mais jovem que si e aquela aura juvenil o fez lembrar de Sehun. 

O que aquele punk sem limites estaria fazendo naquele momento? Teria ele conseguido seguir em frente com a banda da qual um dia fizera parte? Provavelmente Sehun estava bebendo até perder a consciência ou brigando com os outros caras da  _ Graveyard _ . Porque era sempre assim. 

Decidiu que esqueceria o assunto por ora, por isso passou a prestar atenção no palco. E, bem, Baekhyun gostou do que viu. 

Apesar de metido, o vocalista-guitarrista era bonito e tinha uma presença de palco contagiante. Aquilo até lembrou Baekhyun de quando ele subia aos palcos, mas ao contrário de sua banda punk, que era mais gritos e guitarras distorcidas, aquela banda, os  _ Lackeys _ , tinham um som mais limpo e uma pegada mais dançante. Eles eram bons e mesmo que não fosse seu estilo preferido, era ótimo para se ouvir enquanto tomava uma cerveja após um dia tão cansativo. 

Entretanto não era um garotinho inocente, e havia sim se interessado naquele cara a ponto de o querer dentro de suas calças. Mas era um cara difícil, por isso, quando percebeu que o interesse era mútuo, não deu muita bola logo de cara. Baekhyun queria que Chanyeol percebesse seus flertes sutis.

E demorou, mas quando o guitarrista enfim entendeu seus toques, finalmente pôde saciar sua vontade. 

Foder com Chanyeol era algo que jamais se arrependeria, porém não queria fazer daquilo uma grande coisa. Ainda havia acabado de sair de um relacionamento e queria provar mais daquele gostinho de liberdade; se amarrar a alguém não era uma possibilidade. 

E Baekhyun queria, sim, acreditar em suas próprias palavras, mas enfiá-las na própria cabeça quando seu único pensamento era Chanyeol como um todo, decidiu por si só que precisava se afastar. Funcionou por um tempo, mas já estava tão habituado às cervejas geladas e música boa ao fim de um dia cansativo de trabalho, que quando se deu conta estava na frente do bar.

Também não conseguiu fugir dos questionamentos do vocalista, e teria sim ligado se tivesse um telefone, mas usar o do hotel onde estava não era de graça, e Baekhyun estava preocupado em guardar seu dinheiro para outras coisas mais importantes.

Quando adentrou o apê de Chanyeol e teve cada parte de seu corpo beijada por ele, amou e odiou o que sentiu nas mesmas proporções. Porque era bom, e o punk não queria admitir isso para si mesmo. Decidiu então que seria a última vez, sentando dedicado e sentindo-o vir até o fundo de si.

O que Baekhyun não contava, era com a forma carinhosa que terminaram aquela rodada de sexo — ou até contava, afinal Chanyeol tinha mesmo cara de gostar daquelas coisas —, por isso deixou claro que tudo não passava de algo casual e quando o vocalista fez aquela expressão perdida e reticente, o punk soube que ele se sentia igual.

Como sempre, era mais fácil fugir, e foi exatamente o que fez antes do sol nascer — mas não antes de admirar o maior dormindo tranquilo, deixando um beijo em seus lábios que seria um segredo apenas seu. Precisava ir, talvez assim Chanyeol percebesse o quão Baekhyun não valia a pena.

— O que foi hoje? Tu tá meio devagar. — Yifan questionou com sua costumeira cerveja quente em mãos e fala arrastada. Era fim de expediente, então ele já estava um tanto alterado. O Byun deu de ombros, suspirando com um pouco de tédio. Estava cansado de pensar tanto naquele roqueiro maldito.

— Não é nada Wu, só tô com a cabeça cheia.

Cheia de Park Chanyeol.

— Brigou com a namorada, é? — O mais velho riu, e Baekhyun até o acompanhou, então o olhar foi longe.

— Algo assim, eu acho… — sorriu triste e Yifan achou aquilo curioso, porque o punk não fazia o estilo de quem sofria por amor.

— Às vezes a gente precisa abrir mão do orgulho e dizer como se sente. Você devia falar pra essa pessoa — disse e Baekhyun pensou consigo se ele sabia a quem se referia. 

Nenhuma palavra a mais foi trocada pelos dois, mas aquilo ficou martelando na cabeça do punk o restante da tarde.

Baekhyun até pensou se deveria ir no bar aquela noite, desistindo todas as vezes que ia até a porta de seu quarto. O que diria?  _ Deveria  _ dizer alguma coisa? Era tão estranho para si gostar de alguém de novo, ainda mais quando Chanyeol era tão diferente de seus outros casos. 

Entre o sim e o não, se deixou decidir no cara ou coroa. Perdeu para si mesmo, mas acabou sorrindo. Fumou três cigarros até chegar no bar costumeiro, estava especialmente nervoso naquele dia. E bonito. Porque havia se arrumado daquela vez. Mesmo que negasse até a morte, queria sim impressionar o Park naquela noite.

Quando ele sentou junto ao bar e olhou diretamente para o vocalista, ofereceu-lhe um sorriso no momento em que seus olhares se encontraram. Então sentiu seu interior se contorcer quando prestou atenção na letra daquela música. Se seu inglês não estivesse tão ruim, aquela música era…  _ Não _ , Chanyeol não faria algo assim, faria? 

Estava perplexo, e muito surpreso. Tanto, que até respirar lhe era difícil — talvez até mais, já que era um maldito fumante. Mas nada foi tão impactante quanto ter aqueles olhos nos seus depois daquela declaração. Era demais para si, precisava de ar ou morreria pela intensidade daqueles sentimentos.

Quando finalmente estava fora do bar, andou inquieto, de um lado para o outro, na tentativa de organizar seus pensamentos. De repente o motivo de sua perturbação estava ali, o encarando e deixando-lhe com o coração ainda mais apressado.

— Olha Park… eu- — tentou dizer, porque  _ precisava  _ falar alguma coisa, mas foi prontamente interrompido pelo maior.

— Baekhyun. — ele começou. — Eu meio que disse que não ia me iludir, mas não consegui. — Acabou dando um sorrisinho culpado, e se Chanyeol soubesse que o outro passava pelas mesmas dificuldades, talvez não estivesse tão nervoso. — Você mexeu com a minha cabeça, mesmo não se esforçando pra isso. — Chanyeol estava com o coração batendo mais depressa que os próprios solos de guitarra. Andou alguns passos até estar bem próximo ao punk, que tremia naquela ansiedade de ser correspondido. — E tudo bem se você me dispensar, sei que você não sente nada por mim. — E foi a vez de Baekhyun soltar um riso sem graça, desacreditado.

— Não fala aquilo que você não sabe — respirou fundo, tomando coragem para encarar o Park de frente, nervoso como em muito tempo não ficava. — Que merda, Chanyeol! Você não pode fazer essas coisas, atinge meu ponto fraco, que saco! — grunhiu, arrancando um sorriso divertido do outro antes de puxá-lo para perto e beijá-lo com raiva. — Eu duvido você me aguentar uma semana, otário — disse mais para aliviar a tensão que sentia do que qualquer outra coisa. Era bom finalmente resolver aquilo que o incomodou por tanto tempo.

— Você quer apostar? — o Park disse após roubar um beijo dos lábios úmidos do punk, que sorriu para si e juntou as bocas mais uma vez.

A noite terminou entre lençóis e palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido, mas diferente do que o vocalista estava habituado, quando acordou na manhã seguinte Baekhyun ainda estava ali, ao seu lado, dormindo com o semblante tranquilo. 

[◈]

O emprego na loja de discos continuou como sempre, e com o passar das semanas Baekhyun conseguiu juntar dinheiro suficiente para alugar um apartamento. Ficava no mesmo prédio de Chanyeol, o que era ótimo, já que eles podiam se ver mesmo fora do bar com mais facilidade. 

— O que você acha da gente ficar aqui e ver um filme juntos? — Chanyeol sugeriu naquele dia. Baekhyun sorriu, ainda somente com a boxer vestida, e foi para o sofá, sentando no colo do Park. Fazia um mês que estavam naquele rolo mais sério.

— Você quem sugeriu irmos para o bar. — E era mesmo verdade, mas depois de se acomodar no sofá, a única coisa que imaginou foi permanecer ali com o punk, finalizando a noite na cama.

— Mudei de ideia — sorriu, beijando os lábios vermelhos. Baekhyun ainda lhe deu mais alguns selares antes de se aconchegar ao lado do maior, usando a toalha em seu pescoço para secar os fios ainda molhados. O cabelo já estava todo loiro novamente.

Chanyeol tomou o tecido felpudo das mãos alheias, passando a secar os fios loiros com delicadeza. Um carinho que Baekhyun estava cada vez mais habituado, por isso o punk sorriu ao que fechava os olhos para aproveitar todo aquele cuidado. Estava ficando mesmo mal acostumado. E pior, gostando disso.

Com o cabelo enfim levemente úmido, o guitarrista deixou a toalha de lado e enlaçou o menor em um abraço para deitarem juntos no sofá. Não era o local mais confortável, mas apenas ter o loiro em seus braços já tornava todo o desconforto suportável. Era bom ficar daquela forma com Baekhyun e, se pudesse, passaria grande parte de seus dias daquele mesmo jeito.

O Byun girou dentro daquele abraço aconchegante até estar de frente para Chanyeol. Eles sorriram um para o outro antes de aproximarem seus rostos para iniciar uma sequência ilimitada de beijos. Ora devagar, ora rápidos. Ora longos, ora curtos selares apaixonados. Eram como dois adolescentes quando estavam juntos, fazendo mil e uma juras de amor somente com o brilho no olhar em meio ao silêncio ao redor. 

E era bom. 

Bom, de forma que Chanyeol pedia aos deuses que aquilo nunca tivesse fim. 

Talvez se tivesse rezado mais, pudesse ter sido ouvido.

[ ◈]

Kyungsoo fora o primeiro a correr até Chanyeol quando este adentrou o bar. O vocalista dos  _ Lackeys _ até estranhou aquele sorriso enorme que estampava o rosto do companheiro de banda, já que o amigo não era muito de mostrar os dentes com tanto entusiasmo por aí.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Foi logo perguntando. Kyungsoo apenas deu um sorriso de lado e assentiu. 

— Prepara nosso melhor repertório, que vamos participar de um festival — disse como se esperasse uma super reação do maior. Esta que não veio. O rosto de Chanyeol era um enorme ponto de interrogação. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. — Tá bem, não é bem um festival — retratou. — Mas o dono veio falar que mês que vem algumas bandas de fora virão tocar aqui, e pediu pra gente se preparar. É em comemoração aos vinte anos da casa. 

Chanyeol enfim abriu um sorriso, ajeitando o topete com uma das mãos. O baixista sorriu grande, porque sabia que aquele era um sinal de que o vocalista estava animado. 

— Se o Kim pediu para nos prepararmos, não vamos perder tempo. Cadê o Junmyeon? — quis saber e Kyungsoo contorceu o nariz numa careta desgostosa.

— A garota dele, ou melhor, ex-garota, apareceu aqui mais cedo. Gritou uma meia dúzia de palavrões e deu um tapa na cara dele. Você sabe bem como ele é com aquele rosto de merda que ele tem, então tá ali com o Jongdae chorando enquanto coloca gelo — disse, e foi quase impossível para Chanyeol não gargalhar alto com aquilo.

— Ué, não era ele que se gabava sempre de nunca levar um fora? Fico imaginando o tamanho da merda que ele fez pra merecer isso. — Kyungsoo acabou dando um sorrisinho ladino, chegando perto e se inclinando como se fosse contar um segredo.

— Ao que parece, a garota pegou ele flertando, se é que você me entende, com uma outra há uns dias atrás. Ela ficou uma fera porque ele foi atrás dela como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Chanyeol riu mais um pouco. 

— Junmyeon é um canalha, mesmo. Nem tem o que fazer sobre isso. 

— É, talvez você tenha razão. Mas não é como se fossemos muito diferentes dele, então… — deu de ombros. Entretanto Chanyeol sorriu de forma diferente, com aquele maldito brilho no olhar que o acompanhava sempre que entravam naquele tópico de relacionamentos. O Do já sabia o que estava por vir, por isso revirou os olhos antecipadamente.

— Eu não sou mais assim, não tem que me incluir nessa pouca vergonha. 

— Como se o fato de você estar sério com o punk do Byun anulasse tudo o que fez antes disso, né? — retrucou, adorando como a feição de Chanyeol murchou. 

— E quem te perguntou alguma coisa, hein? _Tsc_ , vamos ensaiar, temos um show grande por vir. — Era engraçado, por isso Kyungsoo riu enquanto seguia o maior para o palco do bar.

Junmyeon se juntou a eles não muito tempo depois, tentando a todo custo — e falhando miseravelmente — ignorar as piadinhas sobre sua bochecha inchada. Se lembraria de nunca mais brincar com o coração de uma mulher novamente; elas viravam bruxas quando traídas.

Como de costume, os  _ Lackeys _ optaram pelos clássicos do bom e velho  _ rock n’ roll _ naquela tarde e após algumas discussões sobre repertório, a setlist para o pequeno evento de aniversário do bar estava completa.

— O de sempre — disseram em conjunto quando Jongdae foi para onde estavam sentados no balcão, sorrindo simpático como sempre. Ele recém havia chegado, e ainda faltavam bons minutos para o bar abrir. 

As cervejas chegaram não muito tempo depois, geladas como o trio gostava e todos deram um gole generoso antes de bater as canecas pesadas de vidro na madeira maciça do balcão. Grunhiram naquele prazer de sempre. Já era tradição encerrarem seus ensaios com uma gelada.

— Mas então, Park. Seu namoradinho não vem? — Junmyeon quis saber, já voltando a ser ele mesmo depois de uma hora inteira de zombaria dos outros dois por conta do fora que levou.

— Não estamos namorando — lembrou. — Mas Baekhyun disse que vem mais tarde. — Não controlou o sorriso, que meio que tomou seu rosto sem ser convidado. Os dois amigos riram.

— Você tá tão apaixonado por ele que me dá enjoo. — Kyungsoo comentou ao que entornava mais um gole generoso.

— Ele tem razão. — Junmyeon fez exatamente como o Do. Chanyeol negou, desviando o olhar enquanto bebia de sua cevada. — Você nem consegue mais disfarçar, Park. 

— Vocês estão exagerando. Eu não estou tão apaixonado assim, como dizem. — Foi a vez dos companheiros de bandas gargalharem alto. Até mesmo Jongdae que secava os copos e canecas riu. — Até você?! — acusou o maior, acabando por se dar por vencido. 

No fim era mesmo verdade. Era um maldito apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun.

— Falando no diabo… — Kyungsoo cantarolou enquanto escondia um sorrisinho no vidro da caneca. Chanyeol acabou se virando inconscientemente para a porta do bar, abrindo um sorriso grande quando viu passar por ela o motivo de seu bom humor de ultimamente.

Baekhyun sorriu de volta para o maior até se aproximar, depositando um beijo casto nos lábios cheinhos que sentiu saudade durante todo o dia. Só então foi perceber que todos os olhares estavam direcionados para ele. Franziu o cenho, sem entender.

— Que foi? — perguntou, mas todos negaram e olharam para direções opostas. Chanyeol estreitou o olhar antes de voltar sua atenção para o punk, que ainda tinha aquela expressão perdida no rosto. — Perdi alguma coisa? — quis saber, mas Chanyeol apenas o puxou para perto, colocando-o no meio de suas pernas.

— Não é nada. — Baekhyun não ficou convencido daquilo, mas enlaçou o pescoço do maior e o beijou novamente. Sentiu tanta falta de Chanyeol que não se importou com nada e nem ninguém ao redor, acabando por sorrir quando o contato chegou ao fim. Em outros tempos jamais faria algo do tipo, mas sentia que pelo Park valia a pena ser mole daquele jeito.

Chanyeol enfim o soltou, e o punk se acomodou no banco ao seu lado, agradecendo Jongdae com um menear de cabeça quando ele deslizou a caneca de cerveja para si. Sorveu em goles generosos, o pomo de Adão subindo e descendo a cada um deles. Chanyeol devia mesmo estar muito apaixonado pelo Byun, porque percebeu que não se importaria em ficar um dia inteiro o vendo beber. Até enchendo a cara Baekhyun conseguia ser lindo.

— Dia difícil hoje? — Junmyeon quis saber, já que o punk entornou todo o conteúdo em pouquíssimo tempo. Baekhyun assentiu.

— Esses pirralhos metidos a merda são realmente um inferno. Se vestem com todas as roupas pretas que tem no armário, pra vir e perguntar se na loja tem CD do  _ Green Day _ — suspirou indignado. — Eu devo ter pecado muito na outra vida, mesmo… pra passar por essas porras. Você não gosta dessa porcaria, não é? — perguntou a Jongdae, que arregalou os olhos e sorriu amarelo. — Ah, não! — bradou, arrancando risadas dos demais. O Kim mais novo não soube como reagir. — Garoto, assim você me decepciona. Passa lá na loja que eu vou te mostrar o que é Punk de verdade. — O mais novo assentiu, meio sem jeito.

Jongdae era o mais jovem dali, acabando por ser tratado como um garoto quando já tinha seus dezoito anos bem vividos. Apesar disso, era cuidado por todos, inclusive por Baekhyun. Talvez por recordar vagamente de Sehun, o Byun se sentia no dever de guiar o Kim pelo caminho certo — bem diferente do Oh. 

O que ele estaria fazendo? Sempre que parava para pensar nisso, imaginava o ex bêbado ou drogado demais para responder por si. Mas no fundo esperava que Sehun tivesse tomado jeito e parado de ser tão irresponsável. 

— Ei, Byun, tá sabendo da nova? — Baekhyun despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de Kyungsoo. Ele tinha aquele tom animado incomum demais para sua própria personalidade mais soturna. — O bar vai fazer vinte anos e, em comemoração, vamos tocar junto com outras bandas convidadas. 

— Sério? — indagou com um sorriso, olhando para Chanyeol de relance. O maior tinha também um sorrisinho animado em seus lábios. — Isso é ótimo! Já decidiram a setlist? — quis saber, ficando animado pelos amigos. Porque já fazia um tempo que estava na cidade e junto de Chanyeol, acabando por conquistar a amizade dos demais  _ Lackeys _ .

Baekhyun opinou sobre alguns pontos da lista de música, e no fim algumas mudanças acabaram sendo feitas. Quando a noite caiu e o bar enfim abriu para mais um dia de trabalho, o punk acompanhou a apresentação dos  _ Lackeys  _ animado, mal acreditando que dali um mês participariam de um evento importante para eles. 

O bar do Kim os acolheu desde quando eram apenas amigos que tocavam juntos sem muita sincronia, então estar ali tocando em comemoração aos vinte anos de casa era algo que aquecia o coração de cada um deles. E dariam tudo de si para fazer aquele dia memorável.

Quando o show da noite acabou e Chanyeol veio até si, Baekhyun o recebeu com um abraço discreto, dizendo que ele havia ido muito bem. Tomaram algumas cervejas junto dos outros até que o cansaço batendo à porta obrigasse Baekhyun a voltar para casa. Chanyeol foi junto, e eles entraram no  _ Chevrolet 52 _ não demorando muito para enfim estarem no conforto da cama do apartamento do Park. 

Eles até teriam passado dos beijos e mãos bobas, mas estavam realmente cansados e levemente bêbados, então não demorou muito para que caíssem no sono.

  
  


Do outro lado da cidade, um grupo de amigos carregava o mais bêbado entre eles nos ombros. Sehun havia, mais uma vez, bebido até perder a consciência e os companheiros de banda não aguentavam mais isso. 

— Mano, eu juro que se tiver que carregar esse arrombado mais uma vez, vou acordar ele na porrada. — Zitao resmungou sem paciência, dividindo o peso morto com Jongin que acabou rindo.

— Imaginei você realmente socando o Sehun até ele acordar — riu mais um pouco, também tonto pela noite de bebedeira. Todos haviam bebido, mas Sehun era o único que não sabia a hora de parar.

— Cala a boca. — O chinês grunhiu irritado, ajeitando o braço do Oh que estava em volta de seu pescoço. — Ei, Minseok, dá uma mão aqui, cara! Esse filho da puta é pesado que só a porra.

Em resposta o Kim, que caminhava mais à frente, apenas gargalhou. Ele fumava um cigarro e não parecia nenhum pouco disposto a ajudá-los na tarefa de levar o mais novo para casa. 

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Ele bebeu porque quis. Aliás, eu teria deixado ele jogado em qualquer beco — respondeu como se realmente não fosse nada. 

Zitao fechou a cara, porque mesmo que odiasse ter que sempre carregar Sehun de volta para casa, jamais o deixaria em qualquer lugar como um sem teto. Eram amigos apesar de tudo, coisa que Minseok não entendia por se juntar à eles recentemente.

Por conta da ausência de Baekhyun, foram obrigados a buscar um novo vocalista para ficar em seu lugar. Eles só não imaginaram que Minseok fosse ser tão intragável. Infelizmente foi o máximo que conseguiram, e teriam de aturar o Kim por tempo indeterminado até encontrarem alguém melhor.

Zitao tentou não se importar muito com o olhar preocupado da senhora Oh quando viu o estado do filho, mas até mesmo ela já estava se acostumando com a situação, afinal Sehun nunca estava sóbrio nos últimos meses. 

— Obrigada por trazerem ele de volta — agradeceu naquele tom mórbido, suspirando ao olhar para o filho deitado de qualquer jeito na cama. 

Ela vestia roupas formais, pronta para mais um dia de trabalho. Nas primeiras vezes até se permitiu não ir trabalhar para cuidar de Sehun, mas sendo somente os dois precisava de dinheiro para conseguir dar o mínimo de conforto ao único filho. Sentia-se uma falha como mãe ao vê-lo naquele estado, mas se largasse tudo para dar a atenção que Sehun precisava eles morreriam de fome.

— Não precisa agradecer, senhora Oh. — O tom de Zitao era quase tão apático quanto o da mais velha, e ele não demorou em sair com os outros dois, deixando para Sunhee a tarefa de velar o quase coma do filho sozinha. 

— Eu falei pra deixar ele em qualquer calçada. — Minseok disse enquanto caminhavam. De todos, era o mais sóbrio. E o mais insuportável também. — Ele só dá problema, devíamos quicar ele da banda. 

Zitao estagnou no lugar no mesmo momento. Jongin, que se apoiava no amigo de vez em quando, quase se desequilibrou pelo movimento brusco. Minseok se virou para encarar o chinês, seu rosto sem nenhum traço de arrependimento ou coisa do tipo. 

— Tao… — Jongin murmurou, já imaginando o que viria a seguir. Conhecia bem o Huang, e sabia que a saída de membros da banda era um assunto sensível para ele desde Baekhyun.

Mas não conseguiu evitar. Num piscar de olhos, Zitao tinha o punho acertando em cheio o rosto debochado do Kim, o nocauteando de tal forma que caiu sem apoio algum. O chinês o segurou pelo colarinho, ignorando a feição de dor no rosto alheio para dar o ultimato.

— Se você falar assim do Sehun de novo, eu mato você. — Seus olhos faiscavam a mais pura raiva, e não era preciso ser muito esperto para saber que ele não estava brincando em suas palavras. Minseok engoliu em seco o gosto de sangue, sentindo a cabeça doer quando o chinês o soltou sem aviso prévio.

Zitao puxou Jongin pela mão seguindo seu caminho, dessa vez sem Minseok. Precisavam de um tempo longe, ou acabariam com o sonho de Sehun. 

Amanhã seria outro dia.

[◈]

Baekhyun não quis levantar quando acordou com os braços de Chanyeol rodeando sua cintura. Mesmo dormindo ele conseguia ser carinhoso ao ponto de o abraçar inconscientemente. Talvez fosse o medo de que fugisse novamente. Acabou rindo ao imaginar tal coisa.

O Byun se virou, ficando de frente para o maior. Admirou o rosto sereno e suspirou. Estava feliz, se pudesse viveria essa vida para sempre. Mesmo que quando com Chanyeol fosse alguém diferente do habitual, gostava. Se aproximou o suficiente para selar os lábios gordinhos antes de se desprender do meio abraço para enfim levantar. Mesmo não querendo, precisava ir trabalhar.

O tal festival aconteceria naquele fim de semana e Chanyeol não falava de outra coisa nos últimos dias. Baekhyun não reclamava, afinal amava ver o outro animado; de certa forma isso renovava suas energias.

Foi até a cozinha e colocou água para ferver. Uma boa xícara de café serviria para varrer para longe qualquer resquício de sono.

O punk nem se assustou quando sentiu aqueles braços tão familiares o rodearem a cintura e o puxarem para perto.

— Bom dia... — Chanyeol murmurou com a voz ainda mais grave por conta do sono. Baekhyun riu, colocando as mãos em cima dos braços do maior, fazendo um carinho ali.

— Bom dia — respondeu. — Quer café? — recebeu um acenar preguiçoso em resposta.

Como de costume, fartou duas xícaras com a bebida quente e estendeu uma para o maior. Chanyeol aceitou de bom grado, bebericando o café e piscando demoradamente. Se pudesse, dormiria mais, mas precisava encontrar os companheiros de banda para ensaiar. Estavam mesmo empenhados em fazer daquele show o melhor de todos.

Os dois se despediram na porta do apartamento de Baekhyun com um beijo apaixonado que quase evoluiu para algo mais, mas o punk negou dizendo que precisava ir trabalhar. Chanyeol apenas aceitou, afinal quando o dia chegasse ao fim poderiam fazer o que quisessem juntos.

Quando chegou no bar, Junmyeon e Kyungsoo já estavam lá tomando uma cerveja e conversando.

— Cerveja às dez da manhã? — Chanyeol disse ao se sentar junto aos dois.

— Como dizem, é  _ happy hour _ em algum lugar do mundo. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros, dando mais um gole na bebida. Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

— Animado? — Junmyeon perguntou com um sorriso se referindo ao pequeno festival de bandas que aconteceria em breve. Ele usava óculos e o cabelo estava arrumado no topete de sempre com um cacho dançando rebelde em sua testa.

— Acho que sim.

Aquilo era um eufemismo para como Chanyeol se sentia, afinal ele não falava de outra coisa ultimamente; Baekhyun que o diga.

Kyungsoo tirou algo do bolso, desdobrou e empurrou para o Park. Era um panfleto com alguns nomes de bandas, inclusive a deles.

— O Kim que me entregou — disse e deu mais um gole na cevada. — Já avisou que se tiver briga vai meter bala em todo mundo, e não acho que ele esteja brincando.

Chanyeol passou os olhos mais uma vez pelos nomes escritos naquele papel, e ele já conseguia imaginar os diferentes tipos de pessoas que estariam reunidas no bar pelo fim de semana. Fazia sentido o tom da ameaça.

Suspirou, dando de ombros.

— A única coisa que eu sei, é que precisamos ensaiar. — Se levantou, caminhando até onde a bateria de Junmyeon estava e abrindo a case de sua guitarra para afiná-la e dar início ao ensaio.

Não pararam antes das uma da tarde.

[◈]

Sehun reclamava de dor de cabeça — o que era a coisa mais comum do mundo, já que o mais novo bebia além da conta quase todos os dias. Zitao e Minseok ainda não se falavam direito e Jongin tentava ignorar a tensão que se formava na garagem de sua casa. Eles aproveitavam que os pais do Kim estavam em uma viagem para usarem o lugar para ensaiar. 

Os  _ Graveyard _ teriam um show em poucos dias e as coisas precisavam estar alinhadas até lá — coisa que parecia muito longe da atual realidade da banda.

Zitao, na bateria, respirou fundo antes de deixar as baquetas de lado e se levantar, buscando a cartela de cigarros no bolso e caminhando para fora. Jongin até ia perguntar para onde ele estava indo no meio do ensaio, mas ele apenas mostrou o maço e sumiu de vista.

Sehun até estranhou, mas estava um tanto quanto aliviado. A sensação de ressaca era a que mais odiava, tudo parecia alto demais, e o som de sua guitarra estridente estava mesmo começando a lhe enlouquecer. Por isso, apenas deixou-a de lado no sofá velho que havia na garagem e se acomodou ali também, fechando os olhos na esperança de seu mal estar diminuir.

Minseok o encarou com um olhar de desaprovação, sentindo que estava mesmo perdendo seu tempo com aquele grupo de fracassados. Se ao menos não tivesse sido chutado de outras cinco bandas anteriores largaria a  _ Graveyard _ , mas como não podia fazer isso, apenas suspirou e revirou os olhos, se acomodando numa das cadeiras que havia ali.

Jongin ficou sem saber o que fazer, então só ficou ali, dedilhando _riffs_ inventados por si no baixo, como se o clima não estivesse péssimo entre todos eles.

O silêncio foi interrompido apenas quando Zitao retornou, parecendo mais carrancudo do que quando saiu, e não demorou a se posicionar atrás da bateria pronto para dar continuidade ao ensaio. Jongin já estava aposto e Sehun se colocou de pé, transpassando a correia da guitarra pelo corpo, já posicionando os dedos na quinta casa do instrumento.

Minseok foi o único que continuou onde estava, e isso fez com que todos o encarassem como se perguntassem que merda ele estava esperando. O garoto mais velho riu sem real humor antes de se levantar e encarar cada um ali, parando em Zitao que fechou as mãos com força nas baquetas.

— Que foi, porra? — Sehun disse e os olhos gateados o encararam com certo ódio.

— Você é um filho da puta, sabia? — disse, e Zitao logo levantou no lugar. — Sempre bebe como um arrombado, sem se importar com nada como um maldito adolescente, e é culpa sua essa merda de banda ser a merda que é. Vocês são uns pés no saco.

Sehun apenas ouvia a todas aquelas ofensas gratuitas sem realmente entender a motivação para o vocalista falar tudo aquilo. Entretanto Zitao não foi tão passivo, e tudo o que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido.

Quando todos deram por si, o chinês estava em cima de Minseok distribuindo socos em seu rosto. O Kim tentava se proteger com os braços para então reunir forças para empurrar o companheiro de banda e inverter as posições, socando a cara de Zitao da mesma forma que ele havia feito antes.

Se não fosse por Sehun e Jongin tirando Minseok de cima do outro e separando os dois, provavelmente iriam tentar se matar com mais afinco.

— Você é um merda! Tá expulso da banda! Foda-se! — Zitao gritou irritado, e ficou ainda mais puto da vida quando viu Minseok rir com o lábio sangrando. — Tá rindo do quê, seu merda? — O Kim deu de ombros, ainda com o sorriso frouxo no rosto.

— Você é muito otário mesmo. Se eu sair, como vocês vão se apresentar no fim de semana? Vocês nunca vão conseguir achar alguém pra me substituir a tempo do show.

Zitao quis encher mais uma vez Minseok de socos, porque o maldito tinha razão. Ele estava certo sobre não conseguirem outro vocalista até o fim de semana. Sehun não entendia o que poderia ter acontecido entre os dois, enquanto Jongin só não queria mais brigas acontecendo no meio da garagem de seus pais.

Tudo o que podiam fazer era se suportar por mais um tempo, até Zitao poder expulsar aquele cara folgado e arrogante como bem queria.

O clima para qualquer coisa havia sido arruinado, e Zitao foi o primeiro a pegar seus cigarros e sumir dali a passos fundos. Minseok foi logo em seguida, os dois seguindo por direções diferentes da rua onde Jongin morava.

Sehun apenas voltou a se jogar no sofá e o dono da casa guardou o baixo para ir até uma geladeira velha que tinha ali e tirar de lá de dentro duas cervejas.

Entregou uma a Sehun que nem tentou negar a bebida mesmo com a evidente ressaca e se sentou ao lado dele, permanecendo em silêncio durante um bom tempo.

— Que merda aconteceu com esses dois? — Sehun quis saber e Jongin deu de ombros. — Parece que eu perdi alguma coisa, sei lá.

— Tecnicamente, você perdeu mesmo — disse o Kim. — Mas nem vale a pena saber. Zitao nunca gostou do Minseok, então... — deu de ombros mais uma vez. Sehun deu um longo gole, sorvendo toda a bebida da lata.

— Tem mais? — quis saber e Jongin assentiu, apontando com a cabeça a geladeira.

O mais novo foi até lá e trouxe umas cinco latinhas, logo abrindo mais uma e bebendo como se fosse água. Jongin tentou não se importar tanto com os hábitos terríveis do amigo.

— Você tem falado com o Byun? — Jongin perguntou e Sehun até parou a latinha em seu caminho curto até a boca. Aquele era um assunto delicado.

— Não. — E entornou o conteúdo, como se estivesse com raiva, repetindo o processo numa seguinte como se o teor alcoólico nem ao menos fizesse cócegas em seu fígado. — Também não quero saber dele.

Jongin abandonou a latinha vazia junto das outras, pegando mais uma fechada. Suspirou, porque sem o Byun as coisas pareciam não andar para frente, apesar de tudo. Até Sehun estava bebendo como um degenerado todos os dias sem o antigo vocalista ali.

Baekhyun meio que fazia as coisas darem certo.

— Você sente saudade dele? — Jongin cutucou ainda mais a ferida, parecendo um sádico que queria ver Sehun sofrer ao lembrar do ex. A verdade é que o Kim nunca gostou muito do relacionamento dos dois por seus próprios motivos.

Sehun ficou irritado, pegando Jongin pela regada cortada por ele mesmo dos  _ Misfits _ , ficando praticamente em cima dele, encarando-o com olhos afiados.

— Foda-se o Byun! Quero mais é que ele tome no cu e vá pro inferno! — O Kim tinha Sehun com uma das pernas no meio das suas, tão próximo que mal conseguia respirar por ele ser tão repentino. O Oh olhava-o nos olhos com o cenho franzido. — Que merda, Kim — murmurou antes de sentir a mão do amigo pousar em sua coxa.

Então tudo mudou. O ar se fez rarefeito, porque a tensão de entrar num assunto proibido havia tomado completamente outro rumo. Agora Sehun encarava Jongin com olhos interrogativos, mas os de Jongin não pareciam culpados ou confusos sobre coisa alguma.

Como para testá-lo, Sehun se aproximou, vendo o outro fazer o mesmo. E bem, Sehun estava a bons tempos sem ficar com ninguém desde Baekhyun, o amigo era bonito e tinha braços fortes, por isso o beijou. Jongin parecia querer isso, porque ele correspondeu no mesmo instante, o que era engraçado, já que o Oh nunca olhara para o outro com esses olhos — o Kim não poderia afirmar o mesmo.

Entretanto, quando Jongin lhe ajeitou em seu colo, Sehun não quis pensar em mais nada. Só queria livrar a cabeça do ex e amenizar toda a frustração sexual que lhe assolava ultimamente, e Jongin parecia empenhado em ajudá-lo naquilo.

Ao menos aquele dia não havia sido completamente uma perda de tempo.

[◈]

O movimento no bar do Kim estava grande naquele dia, e eles mal haviam aberto. Com o festival chegando, muitas bandas apareciam por ali para ver o lugar e conhecer um pouco da cidade. Os caras da  _ Graveyard  _ decidiram que seria uma boa ideia ir uns dias antes e, bem, ali estavam.

Minseok e Zitao mal se encaravam, os rostos ainda com escoriações, e quando acontecia parecia que sairiam no soco a qualquer momento. Sehun ainda achava estranho e sabia que algo havia acontecido, mas não sabia o quê. Eles também não fizeram questão de lhe contar. Jongin apenas fingia que a banda não estava a um passo de ficar sem vocalista, sendo o primeiro a abrir a porta do bar e entrar. Tudo o que ele queria era uma cerveja gelada e ouvir uma boa música.

Entretanto, o Kim não esperava ver o antigo líder da  _ Graveyard  _ ali. Nem ele, nem os outros; principalmente Sehun.

Quando Baekhyun se virou para ver quem havia chegado, talvez imaginando que seria algum dos  _ Lackeys _ , teve o meio sorriso sumindo imediatamente de seu rosto. Sehun parou de andar, e foi como se o tempo houvesse parado para ele. Baekhyun não podia dizer que se sentia muito diferente, encontrar de novo com o ex depois de tanto tempo era... não conseguia nem classificar aquele sentimento. 

Zitao foi quem sorriu e apressou o passo até o Byun.

— Baek! — ele disse animado, puxando o mais velho para um meio abraço, dando tapinhas em suas costas. — Cara, o que você tá fazendo aqui?! Tá de banda nova? — O bombardeou de perguntas, e Baekhyun piscou um tanto perdido antes de lhe sorrir de volta.

— Tô morando aqui agora. — Se resumiu em dizer. Zitao assentiu, já se acomodando num dos bancos ao lado do amigo. — O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — quis saber, e a esse ponto os outros já haviam se acomodado por ali também. Até mesmo Sehun, apesar de evitar olhar para o ex e falhar miseravelmente.

— Vamos fazer um show aqui com outras bandas no fim de semana.

— Ah. — Baekhyun murmurou, sem saber como lidar com aquela informação. O passado entrando assim, pela porta da frente, tão de repente o deixava meio perdido.

Minseok encarava o punk de nariz em pé, sabia muito bem quem era Baekhyun e seu santo nunca bateu com o dele, por isso revirou os olhos entediado querendo logo sair dali. 

Jongin apenas bebia quieto, olhando de relance para Sehun e vendo o outro completamente desconfortável com aquilo. Talvez ele quisesse gritar e quebrar coisas, não sabia. Às vezes era tão difícil saber o que se passava na cabeça do Oh. 

— Podemos ficar na sua casa? Chegamos hoje e não achamos um lugar ainda. — Zitao perguntou, alheio demais ao clima pesado para perceber. — Foi muita sorte encontrar você aqui. 

Ali Baekhyun se viu sem saída. Não podia simplesmente negar e dizer que, não, eles não podiam ficar em seu apartamento. E também, seu desentendimento fora apenas com Sehun. Baekhyun saiu de sua antiga cidade e deixou a _Graveyard_ unicamente por culpa do Oh, os outros não tinham nada a ver com aquilo.

— Claro, por que não? Vai ser... ótimo. Relembrar os velhos tempos, huh? — tentou sorrir, mas decidiu apenas dar um longo gole em sua caneca de cerveja. Zitao sorriu largo, abraçando o punk desajeitadamente mais uma vez.

Sehun continuou estranhamente em silêncio, o universo colidindo em sua mente enquanto seus lábios permaneciam selados.

[◈]

Chegaram no corredor do apartamento de Baekhyun, os instrumentos jogados ali no chão gelado enquanto ele buscava as chaves da porta. O Byun ouvia os antigos companheiros de banda conversando entre si, a mente a milhão por imaginar estar no mesmo lugar que Sehun durante uma semana inteira. Não sabia nem como contar aquilo para Chanyeol.

E como uma armadilha bem articulada do destino, quando Baekhyun olhou para o lado, viu o Park lhe encarando com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas e a face repleta de perguntas. Era de se esperar, afinal o Byun estava acompanhado de pessoas que ele nunca viu na vida, mas que pareciam o conhecer bem.

Baekhyun sorriu de lado e deu de ombros levemente, naquela meia desculpa de que depois responderia todas as perguntas que o outro tivesse para lhe fazer. 

Sehun percebeu aquela troca de olhares, esquisita demais para ser apenas um cumprimento de vizinhos, por isso não tardou em encarar o cara que olhava para Baekhyun com sua expressão de mais profundo desgosto, coisa que Chanyeol entendeu menos ainda. 

Baekhyun abriu a porta e todos entraram. Zitao parecia o único animado ali, enquanto Jongin apenas buscou um lugar no sofá. Minseok e Sehun pareciam compartilhar a mesma aura problemática irritada. 

O dono do lugar ainda estava parado próximo à porta, e viu quando o mais novo ali — e seu ex — se levantou caminhando até a parte da cozinha, como se morasse ali, e abriu a geladeira tirando praticamente todas as latinhas de cerveja e levando até a mesinha de centro da pequena sala, se acomodando no sofá e abrindo e entornando uma atrás da outra como se não fossem nada.

Baekhyun estava acostumado com o lado alcoólatra do mais novo, mas estava ficando preocupado, porque ele não era assim. Talvez tivesse piorado depois que foi embora. 

Minseok, no entanto, estava farto e explodiu na quarta latinha de Sehun.

— Você não para de beber, garoto! Acha que essa porra é água? 

Sehun o ignorou de primeiro momento, irritando o Kim.

— É por causa de um bosta como você que essa merda de banda não vai pra frente!

Zitao, que apenas assistia a tudo, se levantou, batendo de frente com o Kim que mesmo sendo mais baixo não se intimidou em nenhum momento pelo chinês.

— Vai se foder, seu arrombado do caralho! Você não sabe nada sobre a banda ou sobre o Sehun, não pode exigir nada, seu bosta! A banda não é sua! — Zitao estava de saco cheio do Kim.

Minseok quase deferiu um soco no mais alto, estava mesmo querendo devolver aquele que havia levado dias atrás. Se não fosse Baekhyun entrando no meio e empurrando-o, teria feito mesmo.

— Acho que vocês precisam se acalmar um pouco — disse, mas Minseok não se sentiu nem mesmo um pouco menos puto com toda a situação. Ainda queria arrebentar aquele garoto imbecil para fazê-lo aprender. Os dois. 

— Isso não é da sua conta pra você se meter, porra. 

Minseok parecia tentar a todo custo acabar com a paciência de todos ali. Baekhyun apenas o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada, mal acreditando na audácia.

O Kim estalou a língua. 

— Cansei de vocês, quero só ver que merda vocês vão fazer, vão se foder sem mim quando eu sumir. — Seu tom era debochado, coisa que Zitao não conseguiu ouvir e ficar calado. A verdade é que o chinês não aguentava mais Minseok sendo um completo imbecil, e se a banda fosse ficar sem vocal, porra!, que ficasse!

— Então some, caralho! Ninguém tá te obrigando a continuar, e é até melhor você cair fora antes que eu arrebente essa sua cara. A banda não precisa de um pau no cu igual você. 

Minseok travou o maxilar, sangue correndo fervendo por suas veias. A vontade que tinha era de dar um soco bem dado na boca de Zitao, mas sentia que não valia a pena. Nenhum deles valia. Tudo o que fez foi pegar sua mochila e colocar nas costas.

— Você vai se arrepender por isso — disse entredentes antes de sair do apartamento, batendo a porta com força e sumindo da vista de todos.

O silêncio se fez presente e Zitao suspirou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e arrepiados. Sehun continuava a beber como se aquela merda toda não tivesse acontecido justamente por causa daquele descontrole que ele tinha com o álcool. 

Jongin foi quem deu de ombros e deu a notícia que o chinês não queria escutar por agora.

— É, estamos oficialmente sem vocalista. — Até buscou uma latinha fechada, mal acreditando quando encontrou; um milagre. 

— Não fode, Kai. — Zitao ainda estava nervoso, pensando numa saída para aquele problema, até que... — Ei Baek, você não quer voltar? 

Todos olharam para o Byun. Até mesmo Sehun o encarou, quieto, mas seus olhos dizendo muito. 

Baekhyun suspirou, sabia que aquilo aconteceria, e tendo todos ali era difícil dizer não na cara dura, como se ele não se importasse. Porque a verdade é que Baekhyun ainda os considerava irmãos.

— Não posso responder assim, preciso pensar, Tao — disse, suspirando e desviando o olhar para outro ponto qualquer que não fosse aqueles pares de olhos. — Enquanto isso, podem se ajeitar aqui. Tem comida nos armários, se virem. 

Baekhyun tateou os bolsos, vendo que a carteira ainda estava ali e se preparando para sair. Tinha que conversar com Chanyeol e explicar o que estava acontecendo. Porém, antes de atravessar a porta, Sehun se levantou.

— Aonde você vai? — quis saber, e Baekhyun se virou com o cenho franzido.

— Isso não é da sua conta. 

Mas Sehun fechou a cara, não gostando da resposta.

— Aposto que vai se encontrar com alguém. Aquele cara que tava no corredor mais cedo — acusou como se ainda fosse qualquer coisa de Baekhyun, algo que estava muito longe da realidade, mais precisamente no  _ passado _ .

Baekhyun acabou soltando um riso soprado, se aproximando o suficiente para suas palavras soarem altas e claras.

— Você não tem direito nenhum de me cobrar qualquer coisa, Sehun. Porque, caso não se recorde, eu e você não temos mais nada. Então se eu quiser sair, com quem quer que seja, eu posso porque eu não namoro mais você. E vai tomar no cu, antes que eu me esqueça.

Sehun se viu sem resposta, ficando ainda mais irritado quando a porta foi fechada num estrondo. Estava com raiva, quase jogando a latinha, ainda na metade, para longe. Entretanto mudou de ideia, se o fizesse, não teria onde afogar suas mágoas. E estava magoado. O fim daquele relacionamento era algo que ainda não conseguia aceitar completamente.

Baekhyun atravessou o corredor com pressa, batendo na porta alheia e entrando, dando graças a deus por ela estar aberta. Encontrou Chanyeol na sala, e ele parecia pensativo encarando a parede com alguns discos de vinil decorativos. 

O Byun tinha receio de iniciar aquela conversa e Chanyeol entender algum ponto errado, mesmo que o próprio Baekhyun fosse ter dificuldades de compreender se uma ex namorada viesse passar um tempo na casa do Park. Entretanto não podia deixar isso de lado, precisava explicar as coisas porque gostava de Chanyeol e queria ser honesto com ele.

— Chanyeol — chamou, vendo o outro lhe olhar com olhos que ele não soube ler. — Aqueles caras são… minha antiga banda. — Contar de uma vez seria melhor. 

Chanyeol ficou em silêncio durante um bom tempo antes de suspirar com o olhar distante do Byun.

— Imaginei que fossem. 

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, nunca havia estado numa situação dessas então não sabia exatamente como agir. Não podia — nem queria — ser grosso com o Park, a reação dele era completamente compreensível.

— Você pretende voltar pra ele? 

_ Ele _ , não  _ eles _ . Chanyeol estava falando de Sehun, e Baekhyun arregalou os olhos quando entendeu. 

— Não! — Se apressou em dizer. — Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça, eu jamais voltaria com o Sehun. 

Chanyeol estava sentindo-se estranho em relação àquela situação. Não tinha direito de estar com ciúmes, afinal não eram nada além de um rolo fixo, mas estava. A culpa era toda sua por gostar demais do punk. 

Baekhyun, no entanto, não pensava como o Park acreditava que ele o fazia, para si estavam sérios um com o outro e sentia o desespero começar a lhe dominar vendo o maior se levantando e caminhando para longe sem lhe dirigir o olhar. O passado não devia arruinar seu presente, não era justo.

— Chanyeol… — Chamou, mas o Park apenas parou onde estava sem muito entusiasmo.

— Vou dormir um pouco, depois a gente conversa. — E voltou a caminhar para dentro do quarto, deixando um Baekhyun de cenho franzido e mãos inquietas para trás.

Não deixaria que a distância entre os dois se tornasse ainda maior, por isso se levantou e se livrou da camisa surrada do  _ The Damned _ que usava, caminhando a passos largos até o quarto que, até ontem, foi testemunha de toques e carícias cheias de desejo trocadas pelos dois. 

Se aproximou da cama, vendo Chanyeol de costas e sabendo que ele não dormia coisa nenhuma. Deitou-se e o abraçou pelas costas, colando os corpos e sentindo a temperatura da pele que amava tocar e sentir.

— Eu vou ficar aqui, com você. — Soou como um aviso, e até achou que seria rejeitado mais uma vez, mas quando o Park colocou a mão dele sobre a sua, acreditou que tudo ficaria bem.

[◈]

Quando girou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu, Baekhyun teve vontade de socar aqueles caras por serem tão irresponsáveis a ponto de dormirem com a porta aberta. 

Eram umas nove da manhã, e ele acreditou que todos ainda estavam dormindo, mas assim que entrou no apartamento surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-los ali na sala. Zitao tinha vários papéis espalhados na mesa de centro e parecia concentrado. Sua mente voou longe numa quase ideia, voltando a si não muito tempo depois e se juntando a eles no sofá com um sorrisinho de lado.

Jongin tocava alguma coisa aleatória no baixo, o que Baekhyun percebeu ser  _ I Wanna Live  _ do  _ Ramones _ . Quando ele o notou ali, até lhe encarou meio estranho por um tempo e Baekhyun teria perguntado, se não fosse Sehun aparecendo na entrada da sala com a pior das expressões.

O mais novo o encarava como se lhe devesse alguma explicação.

— Onde você dormiu? — quis saber e Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Vai se foder, Sehun.

Se levantou já sem paciência, indo até a cozinha e abrindo a geladeira em busca de algo para comer. Como o esperado, todas as cervejas haviam acabado. Ao menos tinha leite, e os frios que comprara na manhã passada ainda estavam ali. 

— Você tava com ele, não é? Você dormiu com ele, não é?! — Sehun falava sem parar, o seguindo para cada canto daquela cozinha minúscula e acabando com o restante de paciência que Baekhyun ainda tinha para lidar com ele.

O Byun apenas passou os dedos por seus cabelos que estavam baixos e não erguidos no moicano de sempre, pegou o sanduíche e colocou o leite de volta na geladeira, para então encarar Sehun e olhar bem no fundo dos olhos birrentos dele.

— Vai. Se. Foder. 

Sehun se remoía em ciúme e Baekhyun decidiu que não queria ficar mais nem um minuto ali com ele, por isso pegou a jaqueta que estava no aparador e saiu novamente. Preferia chegar mais cedo no trabalho a aturar o ex.

O punk abriu a loja e aproveitou para dar uma geral no espaço antes que algum cliente pudesse aparecer. Pegou uma vassoura e varreu todo o lugar, o pensamento indo no pedido dos amigos e antigos companheiros de banda, e também em Sehun enchendo-lhe o saco. Suspirou, porque aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo a ponto de tirá-lo do sério de verdade. 

Não sabia se a melhor coisa a se fazer era aceitar o pedido da  _ Graveyard _ , porque isso significava aturar Sehun e ele não sabia se podia com isso. E também tinha Chanyeol. 

Só a lembrança dele todo esquisito consigo fez seu coração apertar dentro do peito. O que poderia fazer para tranquilizá-lo? 

Como se uma lâmpada acendesse acima de sua cabeça, correu para trás do balcão, buscando o bloco de notas e rascunhando algumas palavras ali. O sorrisinho voltou a brincar nos lábios bonitos, dessa vez sua mente clareando mais e mais.

No apartamento de Baekhyun, Zitao estava a um passo de enfiar um dos pratos de sua bateria goela abaixo de Sehun.

— Caras... Eu quero beber! Não tem mais nada nessa merda de geladeira. — Seu tom era arrastado. O Oh havia acabado com as latinhas que Zitao havia comprado para  _ ele  _ beber mais tarde. Sehun claramente estava com problemas sérios.

— Pare com isso, Sehun. — Zitao já estava cansando, porque o mais novo não parava de repetir aquilo.

Jongin apenas encarou a cena com o rosto contorcido em irritação, jogando o baixo de qualquer jeito no sofá e saindo do apartamento batendo a porta com força atrás de si. Todo aquele descontrole de Sehun era por causa de Baekhyun e achava isso ridículo. Baekhyun era ridículo e Sehun mais ainda por continuar insistindo em algo que claramente havia acabado.

Caminhando meio sem rumo, Jongin encontrou o bar que iriam tocar em alguns dias, achando que seria uma ótima ideia beber uma cerveja gelada sem que fosse tomada de suas mãos por um Sehun bêbado e desnorteado que não sabia a hora de parar. 

Adentrou o local e se sentou num dos bancos do bar, percebendo que estava ao lado de dois caras que conversavam. Aparentemente um consolava o outro em meio a piadinhas. A caneca de cerveja apareceu em sua frente e ele sorriu para o barman daquela tarde em agradecimento. 

— Cara, você sabe que isso é normal, não sabe? Eu nunca passei por isso, mas dizem que acontece. — Um deles disse e riu, e Jongin viu, olhando de canto, que o outro revirou os olhos. O barman ria da situação, e o Kim supôs que eles fossem clientes regulares.

— Kyungsoo, eu vou matar você se continuar. — A expressão do de topete, com uma mecha pendendo na testa no melhor estilo Clark Kent, não era das melhores. Ele era bem bonito e os óculos que usava naquele momento lhe davam um charme a mais. — Não acredito que broxei... E o pior é que agora que ela não quer mesmo me ver nem pintado de ouro na frente dela. — Quase levou os dedos ao cabelo besuntado de brilhantina, mas desistiu de estragar o penteado e só apoiou a mão na testa enquanto, com a outra, agarrava a alça da caneca e entornava um gole generoso da bebida gelada.

Ao menos aquela loira não o daria um pé na bunda.

— Junmyeon, para com isso, só bebe e esquece. Tem tanta sereia nesse mar, você vai sofrer justo por uma que não te quer? Tenha dó. — Kyungsoo virou para frente. — Diz pra ele, Jongdae.

— É isso mesmo, cara. — O barman sorria de lado, achando graça no drama do outro.

— Você também, cara. — Se virou então para Jongin, que se surpreendeu ao ser inserido na conversa. Sorriu ao afastar a caneca da boca. — Diz pra ele que broxar é normal e que ele precisa parar de sofrer por quem não o quer.

Junmyeon apenas respirou fundo. Quando tivesse a oportunidade, deitaria Kyungsoo no soco. Atrevido demais para o seu gosto, e olha que o Do nem estava bêbado para espalhar sobre sua vida sexual por aí, para estranhos ainda por cima. Acabou encarando o desconhecido.

— Seu amigo — encarou Junmyeon profundamente — talvez devesse olhar  _ além _ do horizonte de possibilidades, garanto que ele pode se divertir bastante. — Para completar deu um sorrisinho sem vergonha e saiu depois de deixar o valor da cevada no balcão para o barman. 

Jongdae apenas encarava a cena como se soubesse todos os segredos sujos de todos ali, achando graça em como Junmyeon ficou sem jeito. Porque o baterista havia entendido perfeitamente o que aquele cara quis dizer — assim como Jongdae e Kyungsoo também entenderam, para sua desgraça.

— Bonitão, não é? Sei que você gostou. — Kyungsoo realmente não sabia o momento de maneirar nas piadinhas, e não sentiu vontade de parar tão cedo depois de ver o rosto de Junmyeon se tornar vermelho como um tomate.

— Não! — disse na defensiva, coisa que claramente não convenceu o Do, que sorriu de lado. Deu de ombros.

— Cara, para de mentir. Até eu admito que o cara é boa pinta. E não tem nada demais nisso. 

Junmyeon não o respondeu, mas também não conseguiu evitar olhar discretamente para a porta por onde aquele desconhecido bonito havia passado. Talvez estivesse mesmo louco, porque estava considerando olhar para além do horizonte de possibilidades se aquele cara estivesse por lá.

[◈]

Baekhyun estava cansado. Do trabalho e de Sehun.

O Byun mal havia chegado em casa e já tinha de lidar com a cara de cu do ex namorado pra cima de si. Sehun parecia empenhado em querer lhe importunar, testando-o até o limite — talvez quisesse mesmo que Baekhyun perdesse o controle e o socasse. 

— Fala logo, garoto. Que porra você quer? Fica me encarando com essa cara de bosta. — Baekhyun perguntou após um longo suspiro e Sehun contorceu a boca.

— Não gosto de você saindo assim, encontrando com outras pessoas como se a gente não tivesse nada! Que porra, Baekhyun, você não tem consideração nenhuma por mim, é só um filho da puta que não consegue...  _ tsc _ . — estalou a língua ao não conseguir concluir aquela frase.

Baekhyun nem conseguia mais rir daqueles absurdos que o mais novo dizia, ele já havia passado de todos os limites possíveis e o Byun não podia mais agir como se ele fosse só um adolescente que não sabia o que estava fazendo, porque Sehun já era um adulto perante a lei e precisava parar de agir como se não fosse. Precisava crescer logo.

— Você não tem que gostar de nada, porque não tem esse direito, já que,  _ olha só!, _ a gente  _ não tem _ nada! E se eu sou um filho da puta só por seguir a minha vida — deu de ombros —, pode me considerar o maior deles.

Sehun claramente não gostou nada daquilo e até se levantou, parando na frente de Baekhyun como se cogitasse iniciar uma briga. Não tinha argumentos, então faria como estava acostumado e resolveria as coisas no braço.

O Byun estava apenas esperando pelo primeiro movimento, fazia tempo que não se metia em uma briga, mas Sehun estava merecendo uns bons socos no meio da cara ultimamente.

Felizmente — ou infelizmente — Jongin abriu a porta bem nesse momento, quebrando a tensão e encarando com estranhamento a cena que se formava ali. Acabou olhando para Sehun, e depois para Baekhyun, com aqueles olhos julgadores irritando profundamente o dono do apê. 

Baekhyun estava cansado. Não se surpreenderia se Zitao também começasse a dar-lhe nos nervos antes do fim de semana. Por isso apenas revirou os olhos e se levantou, esbarrando com força em Sehun ao passar por ele quando seguiu em direção à porta, não se preocupando nem ao menos em dirigir um olhar a Jongin quando saiu.

Atravessou o corredor com as mãos fechadas em punhos, pronto para descontar toda a raiva no primeiro desavisado que aparecesse em sua frente. Entretanto, respirou fundo, optando por buscar refúgio  _ naqueles _ braços. 

Adentrou o apartamento de Chanyeol ainda irritado, respirando fundo quando se livrou dos coturnos surrados e caminhou a passos pesados pela casa, encontrando o Park na cozinha. 

Chanyeol o encarou por breves segundos e o punk sentiu o coração pular uma batida. Mas tão depressa quanto colocou os olhos em si, os desviou para outro canto. Até mesmo deixou de lado a xícara de café que servia para si. Não tinha o que dizer, ainda sentia-se esquisito pensando que o passado de Baekhyun estava morando no apartamento dele, mesmo que temporariamente. 

Até poderia oferecer café, mas não se sentia apto a isso. 

Baekhyun suspirou, cortando a distância e se colocando no meio daquele abraço e inspirando todo o cheiro que podia de Chanyeol. Só assim para que se acalmasse ao menos um pouco. 

— Vamos esquecer tudo por um tempo, por favor. — Seu tom era pedinte, estava praticamente implorando.

Chanyeol sabia, conhecia o Byun por tempo o suficiente para saber que ele queria colo. Seu colo. Acabou sorrindo ao apertá-lo em seus braços, levando a mão até os cabelos arrepiados no moicano costumeiro e bagunçando-o de leve. O punk esfregou o rosto no peito coberto pela camisa de botões, os braços ao redor do tronco do roqueiro o trazendo para ainda mais perto — como se fosse possível.

Ainda se olharam antes de Chanyeol se inclinar para beijar os lábios ressecados de Baekhyun, sentindo o gosto do tabaco na língua do punk. O menor acabou suspirando, estava morrendo de saudades do Park e de tudo nele. Seu beijo, seu toque, do sorriso apaixonado. Tudo.

— Quer café? — Chanyeol perguntou depois de vários beijos. Baekhyun suspirou, negando.

— Quero você. 

E o Park não conseguia negar nada àqueles olhos suplicantes.

  
  


Sehun chutou a mesa de centro para longe antes de seguir para o quarto, batendo a porta com raiva. 

Jongin trincou o maxilar, jogando a carteira de qualquer jeito no aparador próximo à porta e se jogando no sofá enquanto remoía seus pensamentos. Zitao apenas o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada com uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios, como se já soubesse de tudo mesmo sem ninguém ter lhe contado.

— Há quanto tempo? — perguntou e Jongin o olhou com desinteresse.

— Não sei do que você tá falando. — Se limitou a responder, fazendo o chinês soltar um riso soprado.

— Qual é, Kai? Tá na cara que tem alguma coisa rolando aqui. 

Jongin revirou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

— Não tô afim de falar sobre isso.

Zitao até quis perguntar mais, entretanto Sehun apareceu nesse momento, com o rosto inchado e olhos vermelhos, agarrando Jongin pelo pulso e o puxando para dentro do quarto. O Kim não o rejeitou.

O baterista apenas revirou os olhos, puxando a mesa de centro com o pé e colocando ali as folhas com suas novas composições. 

Dentro do quarto, Jongin estava sentado na cama e Sehun tentava beijá-lo. O Kim não esboçava reação alguma, irritando o Oh. O mais novo o encarou com olhos ameaçadores, puxando o outro pela gola da camisa para mais perto.

— Ou a gente fode agora, ou eu vou beber até desmaiar. 

Jongin finalmente o olhou diretamente. Sehun estava transtornado, e uma lágrima fujona escapou de um de seus olhos. Jongin suspirou antes de colar ainda mais os corpos, buscando a boca do outro com a sua, para assim enfiar as mãos por debaixo da regata surrada dos  _ Sex Pistols _ que Sehun usava.

Mesmo que quisesse ter o Oh daquele jeito, odiava saber que estavam fazendo aquilo só porque Sehun estava com raiva de Baekhyun. Não era justo consigo estar apenas servindo como um maldito substituto. Não era isso que queria ser.


End file.
